


(podfic of) Lego Rainbow

by Crazybutsound



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, podfic - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Real World, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Teaching, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's summary: "Spencer falls hard for his daughter's kindergarten teacher. Fluffy schmoop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Lego Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> When I first read [lalejandra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra)'s story, I fell instantly in love. It is such a wonderfully told story of love and tolerance and acceptance. Being a kindergarten teacher myself, it also resonated strongly with me. I knew I wanted to podfic it right away and I tried my hardest to do the story justice.
> 
> Thank you to [jenepel](http://jenepel.livejournal.com/) & [knight_tracer](http://knight-tracer.livejournal.com/) for listening and betaing and encouraging. I tried my best to take every suggestion into account so you can thank them for the good parts and blame me for the rest. :-)

**Length:** 1:12:38  
 **Size & Format:** MP3 (66.7 MB) ||| M4B (131.19 MB)

Download the mp3 from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Lego%20Rainbow.mp3) // download the m4b from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Lego%20Rainbow.m4b)


End file.
